


13 Days of HQ Rare-Pairs

by bluebell_like_the_flower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday one-shots, its almost christmas!, its literally just fluff, rarepair hell, so many rarepairs, this is pretty much a christmas countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_like_the_flower/pseuds/bluebell_like_the_flower
Summary: so i found a holiday prompt list for christmas and decided to do some rare-pairs with them! if you're wondering why its 13 instead of 12, dw about it :)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	1. Day 1: Baking (TsukiHina)

The task was simple: Tsuki and Hinata have to make brownies. It was so simple, Natsu could do it. 

Too bad the couple doesn’t know the definition of simple. 

“KEI IT SAYS 2 CUPS NOT 4.” Hinata shouted at his boyfriend, who was looming over the bowl they assigned for dry ingredients

“SHOYO, DAICHI  _ LITERALLY _ ASKED US TO DOUBLE THE RECIPE.” Tsuki shouted back and dumped his 4 cups of whatever-the-fuck into the bowl- Hinata wasn’t really paying attention, he just wanted to piss off his lover. 

Hinata watched Tsuki take control over their task. Watched his calloused yet beautiful hands perform quick and fluid motions. He watched Tsuki’s face crack into a focused expression. A smirk grazed the blonde's lips and the tip of his tongue poked out a bit.

Hinata thought he was gorgeous. 

“Shoyo? Shoyo, are you okay? Your face is red.” Tsuki looked at his boyfriend with a concerned expression, before he realized what Hinata was doing, “Are you-”

“NO!”

“Were you admiring me?” Tsuki’s smirk grew wider. 

“WHY WOULD I DO THAT-”

“We’re literally dating Shoyo. You’re allowed to admit it.”

“KEI I'M NOT AFRAID TO THROW FLOUR AT YOU.”

“I’m not afraid of you doing that either.”

Hinata, after that bit of information, literally dumped the entire bag of flour on Tsuki’s head. The blonde, in retaliation, smashed a few eggs on the gingers head. 

These two 17 year old boys were having a food fight because one refused to admit he was admiring the other, you can’t make this shit up. 

After about 10 minutes of this nonsense, both of them caked in random powders and egg contents and oil, they decided to call it. 

“I feel so disgusting. Can we please shower?” Hinata asked politely.

Tsuki almost said no, but the pleading look on his lovers face was enough to change his mind, “Sure.”

And off they went, the abandoned bowl of only flour left on their counter. 


	2. Day 2: Snow Day (OiSuga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is like.... twice as long as the first one KDHFSDFSD

Suga groaned as his phone started buzzing rapidly, school had already been called out because of the snowstorm and it was currently 6:30am, so why was it buzzing so much and so early? He picked up the device and looked at the spam of messages he had received, all of them from his _lovely_ boyfriend, Toru Oikawa.  
  


 **_Alien Boy_ **👽

**PPSPSPPSPSPSPPS**

**Babe wake up**

**Babe**

**Baby**

**Darling**

**SUGAWARA**

**Ko baby pls wake up 🥺**   
  


Suga sighed and decided to respond to him  
  


 **_Mr Refreshing_ **🍃

**Yes toru?  
  
**

**_Alien Boy_ **👽

**Look outside pls?🥺  
  
**

Suga was confused but he stood up out of bed anyway, his grey sweats hanging loosely around his hips and his tank top lay discarded on the floor. He pulled his curtains open and winced at the semi-bright light. Outside he saw the brown haired Aoba Johsai setter standing on the sidewalk outside his home, a backpack slung over his shoulder.   
  


He watched as Oikawa started typing again and, soon enough, he received yet another message.   
  


**_Alien Boy_ **👽

**As much as i like admiring your shirtless figure in the window, its fucking cold out here. Pls let me in?🥺  
  
**

Suga sighed to himself and made his way downstairs, throwing a hoodie on before opening the door. Once Oikawa was safely inside, Suga shut the door again. 

  
“Jesus Christ, Toru, are you insane? Why are you-” Suga started scolding his lover before their lips were connected in a simple kiss, which shut him up quickly.   
  


“I didn’t want you to be alone on a snow day, so I came to spend it with you.” Oikawa replied when they parted. Suga had forgotten he told his boyfriend that his parents were away for business until the end of the month.   
  


“Why do you have a backpack?” Suga questioned, inviting Oikawa into his home instead of just in the entryway.   
  


“They did say the storm wouldn’t be over until tomorrow.”  
  


“So you just…..planned a sleepover at my house…...without telling me?......THE ONLY PERSON WHO LIVES HERE RIGHT NOW????”  
  


“Yep pretty much! But you make it sound like you don’t enjoy my company….” Oikawa sounded a bit sad in that last sentence so Suga wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
  


“Thank you Toru, it means a lot to me that you did this.”  
  


“You mean it?”  
  


“Of course I do.”  
  


\--  
  


Suga laid in bed with Oikawa that night, the both of them wide awake and watching some shitty American Hallmark movies. They found joy in mocking them.   
  


Oikawa’s hair was soft, so Suga found great pleasure in carding a hand through his chocolate brown locks. He found even more pleasure in watching his lovers face adopt a deep blush from the hand touching his head.   
  


“Toruuuuu”  
  


“Koshiiiiii”  
  


“Your face is red~”  
  


“What?! Not it isn’t-”  
  


“We’ve been dating for almost 3 years and you still wanna deny that you like me playing with your hair?”  
  


“Yes!”  
  


“Why?”  
  


“Because I have pride.”  
  


“No you just have an inflated ego.”  
  


Oikawa groaned, “You’re starting to sound like Iwa-chan.”  
  


Suga chuckled at that and turned his attention back to the movie, though his focus was disrupted by Oikawa poking his shoulder.  
  


“...yes Toru?”  
  


“Can we have some hot chocolate, Ko?”  
  


“Sure, cmon.” Suga smiled and he paused the movie, then made his way down to the kitchen with Oikawa.   
  


The ash-blonde put a pot of milk on the stove to heat up while Oikawa got something from his backpack- which was still sitting on Suga’s living room couch. He came back with a box of premade hot chocolate powder and two matching mugs.   
  


“You’ve had mugs in your bag all this time?”  
  


“....yes….”  
  


“You’re so weird.” Suga laughed to himself and jumped up to sit on his counter, near enough to the stove to make sure the milk wouldn’t boil over, but far enough so he wouldn’t burn himself.   
  


Oikawa set the stuff down on the counter beside the stove and wrapped his arms around Suga’s shoulders, “Yeah I am, but you love me.”  
  


“Ugh I do, it’s kinda disgusting.” Oikawa looked offended so Suga elaborated, “Or at least that’s what the team says. The team groans every time I open my phone and smile, because one of our dumb selfies is my lockscreen. They roll their eyes whenever I talk about you, which is often apparently. They call me a traitor because I’m dating someone from another team but it doesn’t really matter because Takeda and Coach Ukai don’t care.  
  


“Karasuno certainly likes to stick to themselves huh? Wait till they find out about Daichi and Kuroo.”  
  


“Oh they already did! You should’ve seen it, I thought there was about to be a massacre.”  
  


Oikawa snorted at that and Suga thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.   
  


Toru Oikawa did something to Suga that no other person could quite do. He seemed to read Suga’s mind and act accordingly. Oikawa seemed to know that Suga was depressed about being home alone for a month, so he was constantly finding ways to spend quality time with him. Oikawa seemed to know Suga would’ve spent today sleeping, so he came over and made Suga go outside and play with him in the snow. Oikawa seemed to know Suga cried himself to sleep every night, so he did little things that made Suga go to bed with a smile on his face.   
  


“I love you Toru”  
  


“I love you too Koshi.”  
  


“Can i give you something?”  
  


“A gift? For lil ol me? What is it?”  
  


“Just watch the milk, I’ll go grab it.” he jumped down from the counter and left the room, but not without planting a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek. He went upstairs and retrieved a small box from his bedroom, then came back down.  
  


“Okay don’t freak out but-”  
  


“Ko, asking the man holding a pot of hot milk to ‘not freak out’ isn’t something you wanna do.”  
  


“Sorry, pour the milk and then i’ll tell you, jesus.”  
  


After Oikawa poured the milk into their mugs, he turned back to Suga, “Now you can speak.”  
  


He watched as the ash blonde confidently took his hand and placed a small ring into his palm. The ring was beautiful, it was a simple silver but it had small snowflakes engraved in it, along with their initials.   
  


“It’s not an engagement ring but it’s a-” Suga started but Oikawa cut him off.  
  


“It’s a promise ring?” Oikawa asked with a shaky voice. Suga was quick to pick up on it and cupped his boyfriends face gently.  
  


“Don’t cry my love.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper as he stroked Oikawa’s cheek with his thumb.   
  


“But you're promising yourself to me. Is this-” Oikawa gestured to himself to emphasize his point, “- really what you want? I’m not the easiest person to handle Koshi, you of all people know that.” Oikawa felt tears start streaming down his face. He loved Suga, he loved him so much it was hard to put into words. But he also knew that he was a handful, and he didn’t want Suga to feel obligated to stay just because of how long they’ve been together. He dropped his gaze to the floor, the ring still resting gently in his palm.  
  


“Toru, look at me.” Suga said quietly and Oikawa looked at him, “If I really didn't want you, why would I have even given you the ring? Why would I have given you a ring with so much detail if I didn’t care? Why would I have gotten _matching rings_ if this was all just a fleeting high school romance?”  
  


Oikawa sighed and chuckled to himself, letting Suga wipe his tears away with the back of his sleeve, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
  


“Now that we’ve got that cleared up, will you accept this ring? And keep me? That is, if you still want to?” Suga looked at the ring in his palm and back into Oikawa’s dark brown eyes.   
  


“Of course I will, dork.” Oikawa smiled and sniffed as he watched Suga gently slide the ring onto his finger and then kissed it gently.


	3. Day 3: Fireplace (YamaYama)

Kageyama rang his boyfriend’s doorbell, the small present he held in his hands trembling a bit from his nervous state (he wasn’t particularly fond of parties) and the cold temperatures outside. Yamaguchi threw his door open and greeted his boyfriend with a smile, “You came!!!”  
  


“Well duh of course I came, why would I stand you up at your own party?” Kageyama chuckled and Yamaguchi opened the door wider to let him in. As soon as his coat was off and his shoes were neatly placed next to each other, Yamaguchi gave him a kiss that warmed his shivering lips. He heard the rest of the party groaning and making gagging noises but he ignored them.   
  


After they parted, Kageyama noticed the light dusting of a blush on Yamaguchi’s freckles. He didn’t have time to admire it, though, as his boyfriend turned around to address the people in his living room, “You guys make those noises now, but you don’t hear me and him complaining when you guys  _ literally _ make out during practice.”  
  


“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Kuroo commented as he pulled Daichi a little closer to him.   
  


“Yama, I have a question!” Hinata called as Yamaguchi and Kageyama made their way over, the raven-haired setter placed his gift under the tiny, fake, volleyball themed christmas tree, then sat between Yamaguchi’s legs. (For clarification, Yamaguchi was sitting up properly on the couch and Kageyama was on the floor with his back against Yama’s knees.)  
  


“What’s up Hinata?” Yama smiled and tilted his head in the midgets direction.   
  


“Why are there people from other teams here?” Kageyama scanned the group in front of him and noticed quite a few bastards who  _ weren’t  _ part of the Karasuno team, even whole  _ couples _ . Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, EVEN TENDOU AND USHIJIMA.  
  


“Boke, the invite said it was inter-team.” Kageyama pointed and Tsuki nodded to this boyfriend.   
  


“Look sunshine, it’s right here.” Tsuki pulled his phone out and pointed to where it said people from the other teams were more than welcome to come.   
  


“Sunshine?” Kuroo snickered and Daichi elbowed him in the ribs, “Ow?????????”  
  


“Do you really want the entire Karasuno team to jump you? Cuz I certainly don’t.” Daichi warned before kissing Kuroo’s cheek in an attempt to make amends, which seemed to work.  
  


“Wait so is this entire party  _ just _ couples?” Tendou asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  


“Mhm!” Yama nodded happily as he began listing off all the couple in attendance. To save myself time in writing dialogue and to save you time reading, i’ll list them here for you:  
  


Daichi/Kuroo

Suga/Oikawa

Asahi/Nishinoya

Ennoshita/Tanaka

Kiyoko/Yachi

Tsuki/Hinata

Kageyama/Yamaguchi

Akaashi/Bokuto

Ushijima/Tendou  
  


This was shaping up to be an interesting party to say the least.  
  


The first thing they did was open gifts. Each couple was exchanging the gifts they had gotten and opening them.   
  


Yamaguchi leaned down and whispered Kageyama’s ear, “You’re still celebrating with me and my family right?”  
  


Kageyama thought back to when Yamaguchi had asked how he usually spent the holiday break and his answer was simple, “I don’t do anything”. Yama offered him a place at his house with his family so Kageyama could see what Christmas is like. And, after a bit of hesitation, he gave in and accepted.   
  


Kageyama nodded up at Yama and the freckled boy smiled at him. Still whispering in his ear, he replied “Cool! You’ll get more gifts on Christmas, so don’t worry about this one. Okay?” Kageyama furrowed his brow and spoke without thinking, “But it’s a gift from you. I’m still gonna cherish it, even if it’s small.” The raven-haired boy watched as, from the tips of Yamaguchi’s ears to the bridge of his nose, he gained a dark red blush. Yamaguchi hugged Kageyama’s shoulders tight and placed a chaste kiss to his collarbone before pulling away and opening his gift.   
  


It was a reusable straw, which Yama appreciated because he had been wanting one for a while, but the thing that sold it for him was that the case it came in looked like a french fry container.  
  


Kageyama got excited the moment he opened his gift and saw a cartoon milk carton.  
  


“It’s a squishy.” Yamaguchi commented and Kageyama couldn’t help but start bouncing with delight. He stood on his knees and threw his arms around Yamaguchi, the rest of the people around them watching with smiles on their faces.   
  


\--  
  


Later on, after everyone except Kageyama had gone home, and the couple had finished cleaning up, they sat on the floor of Yamaguchi’s living room. Kageyama pulled the throw blanket they were sitting under a little tighter, he gets cold easily.   
  


“Tobio? Are you cold?” Yamaguchi asked and Kageyama nodded in response. “Ooooo wait! My mom got this new space heater the other day and it’s really cool! It works great too.”  
  


Yama got up from their spot and Kageyama almost whined from the loss of warmth Yamaguchi had been providing. He watched as his boyfriend pulled a metal space heater from the corner and turned it on. Kageyama was wondering what the wonder of it was until it had been turned on and the front looked like a crackling fireplace

“Okay that’s really cool.” Kageyama commented as Yamaguchi joined him back on the floor spot they had claimed  
  


“Isn’t it? My little siblings love it and I can’t say I blame them.”  
  


They fell into a comfortable silence, but Kageyama wasn’t paying attention to whatever they were watching, some American Christmas classic. He was more focused on Yamaguchi. How the soft light of the TV and the fireplace space heater reflected in his soft brown eyes. The freckles on his face and how Kageyama could probably trace constellations with them if he had a closer look.  
  


“Tobio, you’re staring.” Yamaguchi commented politely, knowing his boyfriend had a tendency to stare.  
  


“Sorry Tadashi you’re just…. _ really _ handsome.” Kageyama cringed after that sentence left his mouth. He  _ needed  _ to get a handle on this concept of Thinking-Before-Speaking. He smiled lightly as he saw his boyfriend’s face develop that blush he loved so much.  
  


“You’re really handsome too, Tobio.” Yamaguchi retorted.  
  


“What? No I’m not. Not as handsome as you are anyway.”  
  


“What makes you think that?”  
  


“Nothing, it’s just a fact.”  
  


Yamaguchi’s face contorted into a frown as he processed his boyfriend’s words. Then, before Kageyama really had time to react, Yamaguchi was straddling him. Not in a sexual way, it was just to get his undivided attention. Unbeknownst to him though, he already had that. Yamaguchi took a little pride in the fact that the way he was sitting flustered the boy beneath him.  
  


“Tobio, look at me please?” Yamaguchi asked him kindly and Kageyama relented, making direct eye contact and not releasing it. “You’re very handsome. You’re so handsome, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone better looking that you.”  
  


Kageyama felt his face heat up and he, once again, asked a question without thinking “Even Tsukishima?”  
  


The question caught Yamaguchi off-guard but he just let out a soft laugh, “Yes, even Tsuki.”

  
Kageyama smiled at him, his heart swirling with so many emotions, most of them he couldn’t really process and really didn’t feel like learning how to.   
  


“I love you, Tadashi”  
  


“I love you too, Tobio.”  
  


Kageyama leaned up and planted a kiss on Yamaguchi’s lips. He felt butterflies in his stomach as Yamaguchi’s beautiful smile graced him for the nth time that night.  
  


It was almost like a scene from a children’s storybook, with the way they were enveloped in the soft light and warmth from the fake fireplace and the TV, still playing some stupid American Christmas movie, as they shared a tender kiss.   
  


But this was reality, and they were so glad it was. 


	4. Day 4: Caroling (BoKuroo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has literally nothing to do with caroling, i thought really really hard and couldn’t come up with anything so this is what you’re getting instead.

Bokuto and Kuroo walked hand-in-hand along the snow-dusted sidewalks of their college campus. It wasn’t late, around 5:30pm, but the sun was already set and the street lamps illuminated everything in a soft yellow light. Kuroo took notice of how Bokuto’s gold eyes seemed to glow brighter.   
  


Bokuto hummed along to the quiet Christmas music playing over the speakers, occasionally poking and prodding Kuroo to look at the pretty light decorations splattered across the campus.   
  


“You seem extra happy tonight, what’s that about?” Kuroo asked with a smile.   
  


Bokuto tilted his head, “Nothing! Tonight is just extra special.”  
  


“Why’s that?”  
  


“Because you’re with me!” Bokuto exclaimed happily and gave Kuroo a kiss on the cheek  
  


\--  
  


“Y’know, Ko, there’s always something I’ve wanted to do with someone that I’ve never gotten the chance to.” Kuroo remarked as they entered their dorm, helping each other take off the layers of jackets and scarves they had originally been wearing.   
  


“Oh?” Bokuto pulled Kuroo closer by his scarf and the retired Nekoma captain felt his breath hitch in his lungs, “And what would that be?” Bokuto had a mischievous grin on his face. Kuroo felt his boyfriend’s hands snake their way across the small of his back.   
  


Kuroo was a little out of breath from the sudden contact but he managed a sentence, “Well, I was gonna say ‘dance to Christmas music’ but this works too.” He leaned in for a kiss only for Bokuto to suddenly pull away and walk into the kitchen, leaving Kuroo panting for breath in their entryway.   
  


“That sounds like fun Tetsu!” Bokuto exclaimed and Kuroo could hear the coffee maker starting. He debated calling Bokuto a tease as he made his way to the couch but decided against it, as that squabble would lead nowhere.   
  


He wasn’t expecting Bokuto to suddenly come over and pick him up in bridal style and start to carry him towards the kitchen.   
  


“Hey!” Kuroo called and giggled once he gained his bearing, “Put me down you big oaf!” Bokuto smiled at him before placing him gently on his feet.   
  


He was about to say something about the coffee maker but before he got the chance he noticed that Bokuto’s demeanor was different. He seemed to carry a nervous air around him.   
  


“Ko? What’s the matter baby?” Kuroo asked gently as he cupped his lover's face with his hands, which forced Bokuto to look him in the eye.   
  


“I don’t know how to dance.” Bokuto admitted shyly and Kuroo felt his boyfriends cheeks heat up under his hands.   
  


“What?”  
  


“You said you wanted to dance to Christmas music but…. I don’t know how.” his gaze dropped to the floor.   
  


Kuroo smiled at him, “Ko, can you look at me please?”  
  


Bokuto relented and looked his boyfriend in the eye. Seeing his relieving smile, all thoughts of doubt and worry washed off of him, “It’s okay if you don’t know how to dance. I can teach you.”  
  


“Really?” Bokuto asked excitedly and Kuroo laughed at him.   
  


“Here, lemme see your hands.” Kuroo gently took control of Bokuto’s arms, placing them gently around his neck. Then he wrapped his own arms around Bokuto’s waist. Once they were settled, Kuroo pulled out his phone and played Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Sam Smith.   
  


Bokuto was a little clumsy at first, stepping on Kuroo’s toes or moving too fast compared to the tempo, but he fell into place eventually. He rested their foreheads together and smiled.    
  


As the song ended, they connected their lips together in a tender kiss that the couple was sure to never forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double post today because i am behind by one day 😳🙈


	5. Day 5: Gift Exchange (OiHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for reference they’ve graduated from high school already, they’re visiting home for the holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST ONE FOR TODAY AND NOW IM FINALLY CAUGHT UP

Oikawa showed up at his boyfriend's house, a little nervous. He was bad at giving gifts. He had one bad experience with giving an ex a gift and ever since he’s hated the tradition. It made him insecure. But he ran a hand over the book he held in his hands. His sister helped him make it. It was full of different pictures he and Hinata had taken together over the course of their relationship.  
  


He looked behind him and realized he left his nephew, older sister, and brother-in-law about 5 blocks behind him. He sighed and waited for them, though he saw Hinata and his sister, Natsu, staring at him through the front window. He pulled his phone out and sent Hinata a text.   
  


**_Alien Boy_ ** **👽**

**I accidentally left my family 5 blocks behind, I’m waiting for them.  
  
**

**_irl crow_ **

**Take your time!! Do you want me to come out and wait with you?  
  
**

**_Alien Boy_ ** **👽**

**If you want to 🥺  
  
**

Oikawa watched as Hinata and Natsu read the message and then bolted to get shoes and jackets on. Natsu was the first to make it out the door and he gave her a hug, she was about the same size as Shoyo, maybe a little taller and she was only 13. He still had to bend his knees to hug her though. Hinata caught up and shut the front door behind him, then jogged over to greet them.  
  


“Do you want me to bend down to your level too babe?” Oikawa said jokingly as he stood back up to full height.  
  


“Ha ha very funny.” Hinata mumbled as he grabbed Oikawa’s shirt collar and pulled him down to give him a kiss on the cheek.   
  


The couple heard the sound of feet running toward them, so they turned to find Oikawa’s nephew sprinting full speed. Takeru’s mom and dad not far behind him.   
  


When they arrived, panting from the full-speed sprint, they bowed in Hinata’s direction and thanked him for letting them come over. Hinata scratched the back of his neck and said it wasn’t a problem, then invited everyone inside and away from the cold.   
  


\--  
  


Oikawa was always really fond of Hinata’s mom. She was kind and treated him like a son rather than another mouth to feed or a burden on her family. Though maybe he was just projecting onto her from the lack of fondness his own mother gave him.   
  


“Thank you for having over for dinner ma’am. Tooru insisted we do something other than what we normally do.” Oikawa’s sister made idle chat with Hinata’s mom in the kitchen. Takeru and his dad are playing Mario Kart with Natsu in the living room while the two mothers plus Hinata and Oikawa were helping set the table and finish up the meal.   
  


“What do you guys normally do on Christmas eve?” Hinata’s mom asked.   
  


“We eat dinner, exchange some small gifts, and then fall asleep. Sometimes Takeru and Tooru fall asleep together on the floor but not often.” The two mother’s giggled at that. Oikawa blushed and Hinata smiled at him.   
  


“Cute.” Hinata whispered in Oikawa’s ear and watched as his boyfriend’s blush darkened.  
  


\--   
  


After the meal, the group gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. Natsu and Shoyo got matching pj’s. You’d think the 13 and 23 year old would find it embarrassing but they were always close with each other despite the 10 year age gap. When they opened them they immediately ran to their rooms to change. Oikawa watched his sister and her husband give each other matching earrings- they’re cheesy like that.   
  


The group watched on in awe as Oikawa gave Hinata the photo album he’d worked really hard on. Hinata nearly cried at all the hand-written messages next to every photo. He blinked in confusion because all the last page said was “Boke, put the book down.” He placed the book beside him and nearly broke down crying as he saw his gorgeous, amazing boyfriend on one knee in front of him. A ring box in his hand.   
  


“WAIT WAIT TOORU.” Natsu screeched before either man had a chance to say anything.  
  


Oikawa just sighed and smiled though, “Yes Natsu?”  
  


“Open Shoyo’s gift!” She was practically bouncing on her knees, she was so excited.   
  


“If you say so kiddo. Hold this Sho?” He placed the ring box in Hinata’s shaking hands and grabbed the gift Hinata had given him. He gently unwrapped it and found A FUCKING RING BOX inside the wrapping.   
  


“Did we just-” Oikawa turned back to Hinata, his vision blurring with tears.  
  


“Yeah, I think we did.” Hinata responded in a shaky voice.   
  


“So is that a yes?” they asked at the same time and then nodded, enveloping each other in a hug as both families clapped and ‘awed’ for them, but the couple wasn’t really paying attention.


	6. Day 6: Deck the Halls (TeruYama)

Okay so _maybe_ Terushima _accidentally_ breaking Yamaguchi's nose on Christmas eve wasn't exactly ideal. I swear, it was an accident! Terushima had been playing with Yama's little brother. Yama came up behind Terushima. He turned around a little too quickly and now Yamaguchi was in the passenger seat of his car, a towel pressed against his face, and his nose was bleeding something fierce.

"I'm so sorry Tadashi." Terushima apologized for what seemed like the 5th time that hour.

"Look i told you its- ow- fine, Yuuji." Yama replied with a muffled voice and reached over to pat Terushima's shoulder, trying his best to comfort his boyfriend.

He sighed and kept driving, borderline speeding his way to the hospital.

\--

Terushima had to do most of the information checks for Yamaguchi. His nose was bleeding too much for him to be able to take the towel away from his face. The towel muffled his voice. You see the predicament here? Terushima was oddly good at being able to understand Yama though, so they were able to get him admitted to the ER rather quickly.

The nurse got him settled in a room, changed into one of those hospital gowns, and hooked up to an IV drip. Terushima sat in those uncomfortable chairs the hospital had, and provided translations for the doctor when she came in to treat Yama.

\--

They did what they needed to do (Terushima would consider himself smart, but not smart enough to understand medical talk), and the staff kept Yamaguchi in the hospital just for the next few hours so they could make sure his body reacted properly to the medications they were putting in his body.

Teru thought it was fucking hilarious when the meds suddenly hit Yama and he suddenly became drowzy but energized at the same time. Yama was living the high life on whatever the hospital was putting in him.

"Yama." Teru called his boyfriend's name but got no response.

"Yama?"

"That's not my name!" Yama suddenly snapped at him and Teru blinked for a second.

"Then what's your name Tadashi?"

"It's lovie!" He stuck his tongue out at him and then giggled. He fucking _giggled_.

"Alright then." Teru sighed dejectedly. He's now starting to realize he'll have to deal with this drugged up Yamaguchi until the meds wore off. "Lovie, I'm very sorry that i elbowed you in the nose and broke it."

Yama did grabby hands for him, so Teru complied and sat next to Yama on the hospital bed, pulling him into a soft hug. Then Yama bonked him on the head, "I already said not to worry about it silly." Terushima let out a laugh and gave Yama a kiss on the forehead.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Yama poked his shoulder.

"Yes Lovie?" Terushima asked as he turned his head. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he saw Yamaguchi trying his hardest to keep a straight face, but the laughter he was holding in seemed to be hard to contain. "I guess you could say you really decked my halls." Yama said and then IMMEDIATELY burst into laughter. Terushima joined him a moment later. Then the nurses on shift came in and told them to quiet down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry its short, im going through im stuff rn so its hard for me to write long fluffy one-shots rn 


	7. Day 7: Mistletoe (KuroSuga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you freak out, dw! they are of age!!

Suga shouldn’t have let Daichi drag him to this stupid party. He was sitting on the shitty couch drinking shitty beer out of a shitty red solo cup. He was sitting  _ alone _ on the shitty couch. He watched as Daichi and his boyfriend Kenma made their way into an empty bedroom. 

He sighed and got up. He didn’t wanna sit on that couch anymore. It would probably give him HIV if he sat there any longer. He walked into the kitchen and felt the pressure that had been building in his chest release. It was 10 times quieter in there. Granted, there were a few people in there (a majority of them being wasted couples making out) but there was one person in particular leaning against the counter. He had the messiest hair Suga had ever seen but it seemed….tamed? He was wearing red converse, black pants, a red sweatshirt with a cat on the left breast, and a red beanie. It took Suga a moment to piece together who it was (he was tipsy, sue him). 

“Kuroo!” He cried and ran over to hug him. 

The rooster head returned the hug and laughed, “Suga!”

“Daichi ditched me.” Suga took note of how Kuroo never let go of their hug. It’s not like he minded.

“Yeah Kenma ditched me too.” Kuroo took note of how Suga never pulled away. 

Suga sighed, “That’s we get when our best friends date.”

“At least they’re happy. I’d kill to have something like they have.” Kuroo rested his chin on Suga’s head 

“Yeah same...” Suga sighed. He had liked Kuroo for a while, but never made the move. He didn’t really know him all that well. He thought about telling him right there and then. He decided to, why the fuck not? 

He needed a bit more intoxication first, though. He pulled away from the embrace and thrashed his head to the side in search of alcohol. His eyes landed on a half full bottle of vodka sitting on the island counter not 10 feet from him. He snatched it, uncapped it, and chugged it.

Kuroo stood there a little shocked. Shocked by the sudden loss of warmth at a rather  _ cold _ christmas party, by the way Suga chugged the harsh liquid so quickly and with little hesitation. Kuroo didn’t really want to admit it but Suga also looked rather……  _ attractive _ chugging the vodka. 

He really shouldn’t be thinking of Suga like this. Thinking he looked  _ pretty _ in tight party clothes. Thinking he looked  _ gorgeous _ with his pale skin being tinted a slight pink as the alcohol coursed through his system. This was Daichi’s best friend! The Karasuno captain would probably sock him in the face if Kuroo told him he was feeling this way. But he realized as Suga was wiping his mouth of any stray vodka that…. This wasn’t about Daichi. Fuck him, he would probably be happy if Suga found someone to love him. 

Woah.  _ Love? _

_ When had Kuroo started thinking like that? _

He was about to internally gay panic but before he could he felt Suga grab him by the shoulders. 

“Kuroo.” Suga was slightly slurring his words but that didn’t stop the Nekoma captain from blushing. 

“Suga.”

“I like you.” 

Kuroo coughed, he really wasn’t expecting that. “You what now?”

“You heard me.”

“Did I? I dunno Suga I left my hearing aids back home.” he smirked as he watched an intoxicated Suga process his words. 

“You don’t wear hearing aids!” Suga said, very confidently. 

“Suga- Y’know not the fight to have right now.” Kuroo sighed, “Are you even going to remember this tomorrow? Wait, I've seen you drunk, you always remember.” He suddenly became hyper aware of how Suga was gripping his shoulders, and how close their bodies were. 

Kuroo noticed that Suga was closing the gap between their lips, and Kuroo almost gave in.  _ Almost _ . 

“Suga, you’re fucking drunk.” Kuroo pushed him an arm's length and watched Suga stumble a bit, “I’m not going to kiss you when you’re slammed. C’mon I’ll take you back to my place for the night, then you’re getting on the first train back to Miyagi in the morning.” Suga grumbled a little but ultimately resigned himself to being dragged to Kuroo’s car. 

\--

Suga woke up the next morning in a bed. A bed that wasn’t his. In a bedroom that wasn’t his. In clothes that weren’t his. He stood up and immediately flopped back down as a headache painful enough to kill a herd of elephants hit his head. He lay there clutching his head for what felt like hours but was probably 5 minutes. He heard the bedroom door open and he looked over to see who it was. 

“Well good morning sleeping beauty.” Kuroo chuckled as he walked over to Suga with a cup of water and a few pills in his hands.

“Are those painkillers or drugs?”

“Suga you’re already in my clothes and my bedroom, why would I drug you  _ now _ ?”

“Fair point.” Suga's face paled, “Wait we didn’t-”

“No, we didn’t.” Kuroo almost tacked on an ‘unfortunately’ at the end but he decided against it. 

“Then why am I in your clothes? And your bed??”

“You threw up all over yours so I put them in the wash. And before you ask,  _ YES  _ those are  _ YOUR  _ boxers.” Suga sighed in relief and Kuroo chuckled, “They just came out of the wash. Do you want them now?”

“I don’t think I can walk without a headache. Do you mind if I hang here for a bit?”

“Nah I don’t mind.”

They exchanged polite yet awkward smiles, the memories of last night playing over and over in their minds. 

\--

When Suga was finally able to walk without his head pounding, he changed into the clothes Kuroo had washed for him. They weren’t his favorite but they were all he had, and beggars couldn’t be choosers. He made his way down to the kitchen where Kuroo had been working on some last minute homework. He sat across the table from him and smiled. 

“Hey.”

“Hi Kuroo.”

The awkwardness in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. 

“Hey look I’m really sorry about last night.” Suga offered his apology.

“Don’t worry about it, Suga.” Kuroo closed his text book and looked Suga in the eye, sending a shiver down the spine of Karasuno’s setter. 

“Is it really though? I mean I chug vodka, confess to you drunk as hell, try to kiss you, get driven back to your house, puke in your bathroom, and then fall asleep in your bed making you sleep on the couch.” He gripped the tips of his hair and tugged them a bit. 

“Suga it's alright. I would’ve just yelled at you and left you there alone if I didn’t care.”

“So do you really like me back?”

Kuroo let out a light chuckle, “Well I mean I never said I wouldn’t kiss you. Just not when you’re hammered.”

“So is that a yes?” Suga felt his face heat up and he could see Kuroo gaining a blush as well. 

“Of course it is, you dummy.” Kuroo smiled as he said it. Suga really couldn’t believe that out of  _ all _ the people in the world, Kuroo chose him. He felt like he really didn’t deserve it. But seeing Kuroo’s smile was enough to convince him that maybe he  _ did _ deserve it. 

Kuroo was about to say something when his phone started ringing, he sighed and picked it up. 

“Hey Kenma, whats up?”

“Oh you guys are?” Suga saw Kuroo’s face fall.

“Alright I’ll give him a ride. See ya there in 10.” Kuroo hung up the phone and he looked back at Suga, “Daichi and Kenma are on their way to the train station. They want us to meet up with them there so you and Daichi can go home together.”

“Oh.” Suga felt his own face fall, “Well then I guess we should get our stuff and go hm?”

“Yeah good idea.”

After about 4 minutes of them running around the house to grab what they needed, they walked into the house entryway. They were making idle chat when Kuroo’s face froze and he looked straight above them, “I’m gonna kill my brother.”

“What do you mean-” Suga looked up, confused, and felt himself freeze as well. 

Hanging just above them was…. A mistletoe. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Kuroo said kindly. 

“I was robbed of my chance last night, I'm not letting that happen again.” Suga said rather calmly and, in one fluid motion, grabbed Kuroo’s shirt collar. 

It was almost funny how well their lips connected. It was like two lost puzzle pieces connecting after a long time of being separated. When they pulled away they had to physically restrain themselves from kissing again. They knew if they did, they would keep going and never stop. That wouldn’t really be an issue but Daichi had Suga’s train pass so he kinda had to leave with him today.

“We should do that again sometime.” Suga winked slyly and skipped out of the front door. 


	8. Day 8: Festive Spirit (KuroDai)

Today was Daichi and Kuroo’s first date, the two captains had been dating for  _ well over _ two years now, which makes this situation even funnier. It’s not like they had meant to push it off for so long, they were just too busy. With volleyball, family stuff, the distance between them, exams, their third years slowly coming to an end? It piled up and caused them to miss this important milestone. Whenever they had planned a date, something always had to happen which caused them to miss it. 

They were not about to let that happen today. 

Kuroo waited patiently at the train station for Daichi. Occasionally huffing on his hands to keep them warm. His smile grew as he saw his boyfriend emerge from his train and immediately ran to give him a hug.

“Hi” Daichi mumbled with his face planted in Kuroo’s chest.

“Hey babe.” Kuroo leaned over to plant a kiss on Daichi’s head, “You ready to go?” 

Daichi pulled away and flashed his boyfriend a bright smile, “Yeah!”

\--

He and Daichi arrived at the local holiday light display. It was the park downtown that they had decked out in a bunch of light decorations. If you took your time, it took about an hour to walk through.

Kuroo was content with the walk, seeing Daichi’s face light up in childish glee at the pretty lights was worth it. The multicolor lights added depth to his features. Kuroo squeezed the hand he was holding, a sign they made up to say  _ I love you _ without having to speak it. It made Daichi’s eyes brighten and a soft blush coat his cheeks. 

“You sure seem chipper today.” Kuroo remarked with a smile after a few moments. 

“It's the christmas spirit!” Daichi exclaimed and squeezed Kuroo’s hand, which put a dark blush on the nekoma captain's cheek. 

Kuroo spotted a grand archway of lights up ahead and pointed it out to his boyfriend, they sped up their pace because goddamn did it look cool. 

Daichi paused them just as they entered and played some japanese covers of american christmas music on his phone, then looked Kuroo in the eye, “You know how to dance right?”

“Yeah i’d say so,” he put one hand on Daichi’s waist and took his other hand in his own, Daichi followed his lead and placed his free hand on Kuroo’s shoulders. They slowly danced their way through the tunnel of lights. They weren’t afraid of anybody seeing them, it was 8pm on a Wednesday. 

\--

Just as they were making their way back to Kuroo’s car, Daichi’s phone started ringing. They both sighed as he took it out of his phone pocket, “It’s Suga.”

“Ignore it.”

“But-”

“Dai, he’s probably calling to tell you about his date with Akaashi. He’ll understand if you ignore it.”

Daichi nodded resignedly as he let the call ring out, “I just feel bad, I always pick up his calls.”

“Don’t worry about it. C’mon, I’ve got the house to myself tonight.” He saw Daichi’s face flush.

“Why didn’t you lead with that? Come on!”


	9. Day 9: Ice Rink (OiYama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context: they're in college/university <3

Oikawa had been going to the same ice rink since he was a kid. He loved to ice skate and he loved watching the boys play hockey. His favorite parts of the games were the fights. Sometimes he even volunteered to be a medic for the guys that benched after said brawls. 

He walked into the cold ice rink, backpack full of bandages, water, snacks, etc.

Oikawa put the backpack down on the bleachers and looked for the team's coach. He checked in with the bleach blonde man (Ukai or something? Oikawa forgot it pretty quickly). The coach introduced him to the team and Oikawa nearly felt his heart stop. One of the players looked familiar. He had hooked up with the guy almost a year ago. He was shocked he even remembered him. 

He had dark hair that looked green in certain light, striking brown eyes, and freckles that adorned every and all of his features. More places than just his face, if you catch my drift. 

He and the guy- Yamaguchi if he recalls properly- made eye contact and they both felt their faces heat up in embarrassment. 

“Yama? You okay?” Tsuki elbowed his best friend, pulling his eye contact from Oikawa. 

“Remember that one hook-up from last year?” He asked as he tried desperately to get his face to cool down.

“Yeah? What about him?” 

“That's the guy.”

“You’re fucking kidding.”

“NO I’M NOT.” Yamaguchi shouted and that drew the attention of everyone. Now he was blushing from all the eyes on him.

“Dude, you’ve gotta talk to him.” Tsuki said after Yamaguchi had calmed down.

“What??? No.”

“Do you not remember how hung up on him you were?”

“Yes I do remember and that’s why I don’t want to talk to him.”

“You never know what might happen Yama. I mean the same thing happened with me and Hinata, and look at what happened.” Yamaguchi took a second to look between Tsuki and his boyfriend, who was having a very animated conversation with Kageyama.

Yama let out a resigned sigh, “I’ll think about it.”

\--

Oikawa was really good at tending to any injuries the Karasuno team had collected over the course of the game. It was almost freaky.

“You sure you’re not a nursing student?” Yamaguchi asked him when he was switched out for Suga. 

“I almost majored in it actually.” Oikawa said with a smile as he tended to a small cut on Yamaguchi’s forehead, “But astronomy has always been the love of my life.” They shared a chuckle and continued to watch the game against Nekoma. 

Noya and Yaku- a left defenseman from Nekoma- got into a fight and were both called off the ice. Yama was called back in and Lev was sent in for Yaku. Oikawa gave Noya an ice pack for the cheek Yaku had slapped and a water bottle for his troubles. 

They watched on for another 15 minutes or so. They were cutting it close with the time and the point standings, but Karasuno was pulling ahead. 

Oikawa felt his heart drop into his chest as he watched Lev shoulder check Yamaguchi a little too hard and send him tumbling to the floor. Hitting the ice and not getting back up. Ukai called a time out and Tsuki practically ran over to where Yama was laying flat on the ice. 

Oikawa couldn’t hear what they were saying but Tsuki helped him up and called, “CAN ANYONE HERE DRIVE?”

\--

To make a long story short, Yamaguchi was now in Oikawa’s passenger seat, still in full hockey gear. They were rushing their way to the hospital because Yama couldn’t feel his arm. 

They got him checked in at the emergency room and Yama asked if Oikawa could stay with him. It took Oikawa .2 seconds to make his decision of staying. 

The nurses really seemed to low-key hate him for that decision. They spent the entire time flirting and making heart eyes at each other

After a few X-Rays, the hospital staff concluded that Yama had broken his arm and got him set up with a cast. After they were done, Yama was sent home and Oikawa gave him a ride back to the ice-rink. 

\--

Oikawa stayed for the rest of the game, tending to the wounds of the players and making sure Yamaguchi was okay. At the end, Oikawa walked Yamaguchi out to his car. 

But there was one thing he wanted to do before he let Yamaguchi out of his sight again.

“Hey Yama, c’mere. I wanna sign your cast really quick.” Oikawa pulled a pen out of his bag.

_ xxx-xxx-xxxx _

_ Call me ;) _


	10. Day 10: Meeting the Family (OiKuroo)

When Oikawa had told his boyfriend,  _ You’re gonna meet my family whether you like it or not _ , walking into the Aoba Johsai gym was the last place he really expected it. 

Then it suddenly clicked for Kuroo (he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the drawer when it came to social cues, if you get what I mean). 

That one time they were cuddling on Kuroo’s couch and Oikawa had spontaneously told him about his homelife, 

_ “I live with my sister and her family.” Oikawa had said and promptly broken the silence they had fallen into previously. _

_ “Why’s that?” Kuroo asked, genuinely intrigued as to what Oikawa’s life was like, and why he never wanted to leave his boyfriend’s home.  _

_ “Got kicked out in….” Oikawa paused for a moment to think, “First year. I had told my parents about you and they just...couldn’t handle it I guess?” Kuroo nodded along to his boyfriend's words, paying close attention. _

_ “And how’d your sister react to that?” Kuroo asked, placing a hand in Oikawa’s hair in an attempt to comfort him.  _

_ Oikawa let out a light laugh at the seemingly traumatic memory, “God I had never heard her raise her voice at our parents before that. My nephew was confused because he hadn’t really heard her yell like that before too.” he sighed, “he hasn’t seen my parents since. Same thing with me and my sister. Takeru doesn’t seem to really mind.” _

_ Kuroo placed a kiss on Oikawa’s nose and smiled, “If you ever need a break from them, just know you’re always welcome here. Okay?” _

_ “Okay.” Oikawa nodded and connected their lips in a kiss, a simple one.  _

Kuroo smiled at the memory, it was almost like Oikawa was hesitant to share that bit of information with him. But he was glad that his boyfriend trusted him enough to share it regardless. 

“Baby.” Kuroo called at the boy dragging him around the Aoba Johsai campus.

“Yes kitten?” Oikawa stopped walking and turned to face him, a confused look on his face. 

“I thought you said we were going to meet your family?” Kuroo gestured around them, “The school campus doesn’t seem like the place to meet your sister, nephew, and brother-in-law.”

Oikawa just blinked at him and mumbled something.

“What was that?” Kuroo hadn’t genuinely heard him. 

“You’re gonna think it's cringey or lame.” Oikawa muttered. Kuroo just grinned and pulled him in by the hand he was still holding, using his free hand to lift Oikawa’s chin so he would look at him. 

“You’ve been dating me for….what almost 4 years? C’mon, I know how and when to be serious.” Kuroo smiled down at Oikawa and that was enough to comfort the shorter. 

The setter took a deep breath and smiled back at him, “The volleyball club is like my second family. They don’t know who you are, I haven’t told them your name yet.” Kuroo placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it? Now let's go meet them!” Kuroo announced and his boyfriend nodded excitedly, gripping Kuroo’s hand once more and dragging him.


	11. Day 11: The First Christmas (TsukiKage)

Tsuki and Kageyama had been together for…. Almost a year. It would be a year on January 1st. But it wasn’t January yet. It was christmas! And they found it appropriate to spend it together. Tsuki invited Kageyama over to his house, since his boyfriend’s family doesn’t really celebrate. 

It was currently 7:30am and Kei Tsukishima was regretting living to the ripe age of 17. It’s not that he was regretting inviting his boyfriend over, (he was honestly really excited that he was coming, but he would never tell anyone that.) he just wasn’t a morning person. It was a miracle he was even awake for morning practices on a normal day. 

He was debating falling back asleep on the couch, but then he heard a knock at the door and that really woke him up. He smiled a bit to himself and opened the door to find, surprise surprise, Tobio Kageyama. 

“Is that Tobio?” His mother called from the kitchen and Kageyama called out a light “Hello” to show it was in fact him. Tsuki was borderline shoved out of the way by his mom in her delight that Kageyama was there. She gave him a hug and a “Merry Christmas!”. Tsuki was trying his best not to laugh at her, she was a bit overbearing. Instead he watched with a smile as his boyfriend seemed to return her gestures of affection (Tsuki couldn’t really blame him, Kageyama had said something before about his mother not being affectionate, even when he was a kid. So he found comfort in his boyfriend’s mothers overbearingness.)

“Thank you for having me over, Ma’am.” Kageyama bowed slightly and at that, Tsuki let out a snicker. It wasn’t mean spirited, he just found it almost endearing at how polite his boyfriend is. His mother gave him a slight smack to the back at the head, though she could barely reach that high. 

“It’s no problem hon.” His mom gave Kageyama a pat on the head and made her way back to the kitchen to finish baking. 

Tsuki stood to the side as Kageyama finished taking his shoes off and hung up his coat. He took in how...natural?... his boyfriend looked in his home. He didn’t look frustrated like he did at practice, he wasn’t yelling. He still had the messy hair and baggy eyes like he had woken up and rushed here without a second thought, the pajama’s he was still wearing only further supported that theory. 

“Before you say it, let me guess the excuse as to why you look messy.” He had a good natured smirk on his face, but Kageyama was still facing the wall so he couldn’t see it. “Your alarm never went off and you woke up with just enough time to catch the bus here?” 

When Kageyama wheeled around to face him, he did look a little peeved, “Well actually i was up all night on facetime with Hinata because I needed help wrapping your gift.” Kageyama held up a plastic bag that Tsuki hadn’t noticed before, “As you can see, that was in vain.” He sighed. 

Tsuki felt his expression soften and he looked around to make sure Akiteru and his mom weren’t around. When he confirmed they weren’t, he reached out and grabbed Kageyama’s hand gently. He pulled his boyfriend in for a hug, giving him little spin before doing so (he had learned throughout the year that Kageyama was a sucker for being spun around). 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Tsuki mumbled into Kageyama’s hair, placing a kiss there after his apology. 

Kageyama pulled away from the hug a bit to look into Tsuki’s eyes, “It’s okay. Thank you.” And then he flashed the smile that made Tsuki’s insides melt. Tsuki smiled back at him. 

Tsuki was about to lead him into the living room to have him put his gift down but then he remembered something. 

“I was gonna beat my brother up for this but now I think it’s starting to work out in my favor.” Tsuki smirked but Kageyama just tilted his head. He pointed up above them where a small mistletoe was hanging. Kageyama was practically bouncing on his feet as they connected their lips in a simple kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my comfort ships and OTP's so this one was one of my favorites
> 
> (also if youre confused about the whole January 1st thing, i thought it would be cute if they got together after one of those 'i've never kissed someone on new years' things)


	12. Day 12: Festive Movie Night (YamaHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is lowkey my favorite chapter

Yamaguchi had always known his boyfriend was...eccentric… and that's honestly one of the many things he loved about Hinata. 

Which made the scenario they’re in now, all the more fun.

Hinata was left to watch Natsu because their mom was out on a date. Hinata decided to turn on the Grinch and braid her hair, but she quickly got bored of that (she was a lot like her older brother that way). 

“SHOYO!” Natsu suddenly jumped up from the floor and stood in front of him from where he was braiding her hair.

“NATSU!” Hinata matched her energy.

“CALL YAM...YAMA…” she took a moment to process his boyfriend's name, she had a little trouble with all the vowels, ”CALL YAMS OVER!!!”

“WHY?”

“BECAUSE HE’S COOL!!”

Hinata laughed at his sister and sighed, “I’ll call him but I can’t promise anything okay?” He stood up from the couch, “I’ll make some hot chocolate okay? You can keep watching the Grinch.”

He grabbed his phone from his room, dialed Yamaguchi’s number, and got milk on the stove to warm up as the line rang. 

“Shoyo? What’s up?” Hinata heard the calming voice of his boyfriend over the phone, “I thought you were watching Natsu tonight?” Yamaguchi gasped as whatever thought he had struck him, “Did she get stuck in the snow?”

Hinata giggled to himself as he got the mugs and chocolate powder ready, “No, Tadashi, she didn’t get stuck in the snow. Though that would be kinda funny.”

“I would like to say you’re wrong but you’re not.”

Hinata snorted and nearly dropped his phone from where he had it stuck between his ear and shoulder, “Though speaking of the little gremlin, she wanted to know if you could come over?”

He heard Yama snort into the receiver, “Yeah just give me like half an hour, I am….not decent.” Hinata could practically  _ feel _ the blush that was covering Yamaguchi’s face at this moment. He decided to fuck with him a bit. 

“You make it sound like I would be opposed to the sight.”

“SHOYO YOUR SIX YEAR OLD SISTER MIGHT.”

“Oh yeah i forgot about her.”

Yamaguchi hung up on him.

\--

Hinata finished up the hot chocolates (setting one aside in the microwave for Yamaguchi when he got there) and settled back on the couch with Natsu to keep watching the movie. 

After about half an hour, there was a knock on the door and the faint voice of his boyfriend on the other side, “SHOYO HINATA UNLOCK THE DOOR IT'S COLDER THAN A WITCHES TIT OUT HERE.” 

“What’s a tit?” Natsu asked, genuinely intrigued. 

Hinata facepalmed, “GOOD JOB MY LOVE, YOU’VE TAUGHT VAGUE ANATOMY TO A SIX YEAR OLD.”

“OH FUCK- SHIT- UH.”

“TADASHI PLEASE STOP I’M OPENING THE DOOR.” Hinata suddenly jumped up from the couch and opened the door, to see his boyfriend shivering on his front porch. “Y’know, I’m debating letting you in right now after that display of colorful language. But your lips are blue, so I guess I’ll let you in.” He opened the door wider for Yamaguchi to step in, and shut it once he was inside. 

“Did you….bike here?” Hinata had noticed the bike under his garage overhang. 

“How else was I supposed to get here?” Yamaguchi asked as he took his mittens off and stuffed them in his coat pocket. 

“You could’ve just said no?” Hinata was almost ready to slap some sense into his boyfriend.

“Yeah but Natsu asked for me, so I came.” 

“I’m.” Hinata took a breath and Yama broke into a smile, which made him forget his grievances. “Anyway, I set aside some hot chocolate for you. It’s in the microwave.” Yama smiled even wider and scooped Hinata up into a hug, which he gladly returned. 

\--

A while after Natsu had finally fallen asleep, Yamaguchi and Hinata were sitting on the couch, albeit a little bored. Sure wester christmas movies were fun and all, but after a while they got less fun and more cookie cutter plot. 

“We should make a pillow fort!” Hinata exclaimed out of nowhere. 

“Do you have enough pillows and blankets for that?” Yama asked. 

“We can steal some from my mom, I’ll take the blame.”

“If you say so.” Yama got up and offered a hand to Hinata, who happily took it. 

After about a half an hour of searching for the proper amount of blankets, pillows, and snacks, they got to work building it. The tv and couch were the perfect distance away from each other, so they draped a blanket across the gap between the two objects, which made the roof. They placed a decent amount of fluffy blankets and comforters on the ground to make a comfy sitting area. Last but not least was to gather all the pillows and place them against the bottom of the couch, which they did with ease. They stared at their handiwork, it was far from home but for two 17 year old boys, it was home. 

“You wanna make some more hot chocolate before we get comfy?” Hinata asked and watched his boyfriend's eyes light up.

“Fuck yeah I do!”

\--

Small children, who don’t know any better, are the worst cockblockers ever. 

It had started as a simple kiss, some praise was thrown around, and suddenly its a heated makeout session in their makeshift fort as The Nightmare Before Christmas droned on in the background. 

But as it started to get...frisky… they heard the sobs of a child coming from Natsu’s bedroom. Hinata wasted no time getting off of Yamaguchi and running into his baby sisters room. He didn’t care if his hair was messy or if his shirt was askew or if he was panting. 

“Natsu what's the matter?” Hinata sat next to his sister and scooped her up into his arms. She stuck her face into his neck and clung to him like a koala. 

“I had a nightmare…” She said as she twirled a strand of his hair in her little fingers. 

Hinata spent the next half hour rocking her to sleep and smiling at Yamaguchi who was leaning in the doorway the entire time. 

As soon as Natsu was out of Hinata’s grasp and asleep, he made his escape into the hallway. 

“I’m sorry our,” Hinata paused for a moment to calculate his words, “ _ moment _ got ruined.” 

Yama just shrugged and smiled, “You make it sound like we only get one shot at it.” He chuckled as Hinata buried his face into Yama’s chest. 

“Well we can try again later.” Hinata said, his voice still muffled

“What do you mean later?”

“You’re staying over tonight, the fuck? I cannot, in good conscience, let you bike home in the cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik the quality of these has been inconsistent, along with the lengths. ive been having a hard time staying motivated because im mentally unstable ‼ and the holidays are a hard reminder that im single and loney lol but i hope everyone is safe this holiday season ‼ tomorrows the last update but this has been fun ‼


	13. Day 13: Snowball Fight (TanaNoya)

When Saeko had offered to watch their baby, any normal person would’ve assumed Ryuunosuke Tanaka and Yuu Nishinoya would’ve spent the day doing….grown-up things. 

But the couple was far from what you’d call ‘normal’

Instead they were having an intense snowball fight in the backyard of their home. 

Being the competitive spirits they were, no one was surprised to find that it was a heated war. Tanaka had built a wall of snow to protect himself. 

“THIS IS UNFAIR YUU.” Tanaka called as he recollected an arsenal of snowballs. 

“HOW IS THIS UNFAIR RYUU?” Noya called back in response as he tried to find any weak spots in his husband's wall. 

“YOU’RE USING YOUR LIBERO SKILLS FROM HIGH SCHOOL TO YOUR ADVANTAGE.”

“IF IT AIN’T BROKEN, NO USE FIXING IT.” Noya grabbed a handful of soft snow and climbed up to the top of the wall (it wasn’t that tall, but he needed the higher ground)   
  
“Now I think i’ll declare myself the winner.” He watched as his husband looked up in fear as Noya dropped the snow on him. Though he immediately felt bad as it all landed directly on his face. “OH FUCKING SHIT BABY ARE YOU OKAY?” He jumped down and straddled Tanaka’s lap to help brush the snow out of his face.

His husband greeted him with a smile, “Yeah, I’m okay. C’mon let's go inside. It's cold out here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this is so short and im sorry im ending the countdown like this! i meant to write and post this yesterday but i was exhausted so i did it today! i hope everyone enjoyed their holiday season this year and stayed safe!

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be about 3 other posts today because i started this a few days ago plus what the prompt is the day of posting, so enjoy the spam!


End file.
